This invention relates to a communication control apparatus that enables mobile radio communication by providing management and call control of mobile stations.
With the recent advances in communication technology and expansion of communication needs, various mobile radio communication systems have been developed. One of them is a digital cordless telephone system, known as a PHS (Personal Handyphone System), which has been put to practical use in Japan.
The digital cordless telephone system have been widely used to enable mobile radio communication in recreation facilities (e.g., sports stadiums, amusement parks, theme parks, or event sites), public facilities (e.g., large-scale parks, railroad stations, or public offices), or private facilities (e.g., hotels or department stores).
To enable mobile radio communication in such specific facilities, radio base stations are provided in various places in the facilities. In addition, there is provided a communication control apparatus that provides call control of mobile stations via the radio base stations.
The digital cordless telephone system enables the users to make telephone conversations wherever they want to. To do this, the mobile stations are designed to make an originating call or a terminating call, or to enable telephone conversation, as long as they are in the state where they can communicate with the radio base stations.
Consequently, even in the circumstances where telephone conversations would give the people around the user annoyance, such as at the seats in a movie theater where a film is now in progress, it is possible to make a phone call. In such circumstances, the users of the mobile stations are requested to refrain from making telephone conversations, but it is impossible to prevent telephone conversations completely.